The Parting of Ways
by SilverWolf7
Summary: A SamBill the Pony friendship  story for all Bill fans.  The character that is almost always left out...poor Bill.  Sam says goodbye to his friend outside the Mines of Moria.  Done in both perspectives.  Rr please.


Disclaimer - I don't own the characters in this story. All three belong to J. R. R. Tolkein and I am just borrowing them, before putting them back in no more worse shape than I had borrowed them in the first place.  
  
Notes: This is one of them very short story ideas that wake you up early in the morning, demanding to be written. I agreed to do it, if not for the fact that Bill the Pony is so very rarely used and (if you ask me) in the start of the Fellowship, he played a big role. This is for all the Bill fans out there and those who were sad to see him go.  
  
Tried to make it bookverse, but couldn't find my copy of The Fellowship of the Ring, so sorry once again if it comes out more movieverse.  
  
The Parting of Ways  
  
"The mines are no place for a pony, Sam. Even one as brave as Bill." Sam heard Aragorn say, but didn't want to believe it.  
  
"But Strider, I'm sure he will follow me, all the way to Mordor if need be." Sam replied, gently patting the pony on the nose, not wanting to have to say goodbye to the friend he had made of the pack animal.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "He would not like it Sam, you know this. Let him go his own way..."  
  
Sam kept on petting the animals silky mane and nose, as if trying to confide in Bill what he wanted to do. Bill just looked at him with sad eyes and began to restlessly move.  
  
It was then that Sam knew Aragorn spoke the truth. With a tired sigh, he began unpacking the bags off the pony's back and placing them carefully against the cliff face next to the gates of Moria.  
  
Once that job was done, he led the pony back to the place where the path was easier navigated by the whole fellowship.  
  
He could feel tears forming in his eyes as he took off the tack. He hugged the animal close, not wanting to say goodbye, but knowing it to be necessary.  
  
"Goodbye Bill." He said, before walking back towards the rest of the party. He stopped and looked back once, seeing that the pony was staring at him.  
  
"Go on Bill, time for you to go home." He called out to the animal, seeing Bill look off into the direction they had come from before turning back to fix his sad gaze on him.  
  
"Go on, you stupid animal." Sam shouted, watching as the pony started slightly, before turning around and began his walk to what he would like to think of as home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Bill the Pony didn't understand all that was being said, but he knew it had something to do with himself. The way the nice Hobbit, Sam, who he had named friend, kept petting him was enough to know that something was happening.  
  
The pony was stopped just between a cliff face and a lake, barely able to fit on the path. He knew of the Mines that were here, as he had been hearing Sam talk about them. He didn't want to go into the mines, afraid of what could happen and of what might be down there.  
  
The packs were taken off his back and he gazed into Sam's eyes, suddenly knowing that this could be goodbye. He knew he looked sad, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to leave the Hobbit. While he didn't want to go down into the mines, he wold follow that one anywhere.  
  
He was turned around carefully and led back to where the path was big enough to comfortably walk on unaided. He could see tears in the Hobbit's eyes and knew this was the goodbye he feared.  
  
He was suddenly caught in a hug about the neck and shoulders and he leaned lightly in to the touch, telling Sam he understood what was happening and that he would miss him too.  
  
The tack was taken off and Sam muttered out loud his goodbye before turning around and walking towards the other people he had been carrying luggage for.  
  
He couldn't move, torn between going home as the Hobbit had requested or following the Halfling into the mines.  
  
He started slightly at something the Hobbit said, not really hearing a word that had just been said, lost in his own musings. The words had been harsh and a small ache began deep in his chest.  
  
With the sound of wolves howling in the background, he turned around and without a backward glance began his lonely trek to the one place he could truly call home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"He'll be fine Sam." Came the voice of Aragorn once again, as Sam heard the wolves howling off in the distance.  
  
"What if the wolves get him,, Strider? He's all alone and has nobody to protect him." Sam said, distress about what could happen to his Equine friend heard clearly in his voice.  
  
"He knows the way home. He'll go to Rivendell, where I am sure the Elves will take good care of him." The ranger replied, laying a comforting hand on the hurting Hobbit.  
  
Sam nodded slightly, still looking at the spot where Bill the pony had disappeared out of view. "Do you think he'll make it to Rivendell?"  
  
Turning Sam around, Aragorn bent to one knee so he could be looking the small Hobbit straight in the eye. "I am sure he will make it."  
  
This was said with such conviction that Sam had to believe it. With a small smile and a nod, he walked over to the rest of the Fellowship, not once looking back at where Bill had disappeared again.  
  
This was, after all not their final farewell. Both of them believing they would meet again, despite all odds.  
  
A/N - Well, hope you all enjoyed this small story. So, hope there are other Bill the Pony fans out there willing to read this. Please r/r. 


End file.
